White Clouds, White Roses
by MusicLover212
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Hoenn, and May and Drew are together to admire the serene sky. They might get off topic a little bit, though. Hints of Contestshipping.


_**Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, then I would've had Leaf be an anime character.**_

* * *

_**White Clouds, White Roses**_

It was another normal day in Hoenn, with the sun brightly shining through the windows of many residents' houses, potentially blinding them. The oceans were sparkling as a result of the blazing sun, causing glints to appear in the waves, possibly distracting swimmers and causing them to drown.

However, two coordinators were lying on a grassy hill, cloud gazing. You know, because it was such a good idea to look up at the sky when the sun is emanating extremely bright white light.

"That one looks like a bowl of noodles!"

"May, you think that everything looks like some sort of food item."

"No, I don't! Besides, that was the only one I pointed out!" the childish brunette, known as May, exclaimed matter-in-factly. "At least I-" she paused for a moment. "Hey, that one looks like a triple-scoop bowl of ice cream!"

The boy she was with sighed. "What did I tell you?" Flicking his hair, he glanced at a patterned streak of white clouds in the sky. "I think that that one looks like a rose."

"You think that everything looks like a rose, Drew! At least there are varying types of food out there!"

"Well, there are also varying types of roses," the chartreuse-haired boy, Drew, smartly remarked.

"Oh, really now."

"There are! Would you like me to name a few?" Drew gave May no time to answer as he immediately started listing out the different rose hybrids. "Let's see... There are Austin and Buck roses, which I find to be the most majestic, but-"

"Drew. No. Shut up."

"-there are hundreds of other kinds, and even I cannot remember them all. Surprising, right? Anyway, there are also English roses, which are-"

"Stop."

"Aside from the various types of roses, you can have different colors too."

"How would that make a difference? All clouds are white," May grumbled, clearly annoyed by Drew's rant.

Drew smart-alecky responded. "What if you're colorblind, and clouds are actually green?"

"What kinds of roses are green? That's like saying that there are green-haired people out there!" The_ chartreuse_-haired boy cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "Oh wait." May just started awkward-laughing sporadically.

"You're just jealous of my ability to stand out with my distinctive hair," smirked Drew, flipping his hair yet again.

"Riiight, because everyone wants to have green hair," May sarcastically retorted back.

Ignoring the sarcasm that was embedded in May's sentence, Drew stated, "True. It is quite fabulous."

May sighed and simply continued to stare up into the sky. "I think that that cloud looks like cotton candy."

"Really? Because I think that it just looks like a blob."

"Out of both of us, you're probably the one that lacks creativity."

"But I'm also the one with cool hair," smirked Drew, with another flick of his hair.

"You're so arrogant and conceited."

Drew smiled. "I know. But that's what the fangirls love about me."

"You have fangirls?!" queried a skeptical May.

"Of course!" Drew scoffed. "You're one, aren't you?" There was a smirk splattered on the green-haired boy's face.

May started stammering, with a light pink blush on her face. "H-Hey! That puffy cloud looks like Munchlax!" she quickly said, attempting to change the subject.

"Are those small-sized splotches of cloud supposed to represent your dreadful tasting PokéBlock?" Drew added on.

May shouted furiously. "I'll have you know that Munchlax loves to eat my PokéBlock! He devours it on the spot!"

"What about your other Pokémon?"

The brunette shrugged shyly. "Meh."

"I told you so."

"At least I take the time to create PokéBlocks for my Pokémon!"

"What makes you think that I don't?"

"Because you're Drew, and Drew is a jerk."

"What a valid explanation. So, according to that statement, we can come to the conclusion that all Drews are jerks."

"Actually, I was only referring to you," she forcefully poked his chest, "when I said that Drew is a jerk."

"What if there's a nice Drew out there in this world, and he's offended because you just called him a jerk?"

"But you're the only Drew in Hoenn. Duh."

"So you're saying that there is no one else in this region that goes by the name of Drew?"

"Obviously."

Sighing again, Drew gestured to one of the large white clouds floating up in the sky. "See that? It looks a lot like your inability to win against me in a debate."

"But the faraway distance between us and the clouds changes our perspective and makes it seem so much smaller."

"Oh my God. Did May Maple just say something relatively intelligent?" the green-haired boy had feigned surprise. "But technically, in reality, the cloud is actually over one hundred times our size."

"However, in your first statement, you indicated that my ability was correspondent to-" May stopped. "You know what? Let's just stop arguing and watch the clouds peacefully drift across the sky. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two juveniles had stayed together in comfortable silence for a while, before May had motioned towards another cloud puff. "Honestly, I think that that looks like another bowl of noodles. What about you?"

"It's another white rose. But, May, do you have a noodle fetish? Because I don't think that that's normal."

"Is there anything about me that's normal? After all, I am quite a unique person." She flipped her hair behind her back, mocking Drew's well-known hair flip.

Drew responded, "Well, you do have a generic hair color." A smirk had started to make its way across his face. "And, like most girls, you adore me."

Caught off guard, May started stumbling through her words. "B-But, y-you see, you're just like everyone else because no boys like me." Her subconscious inwardly facepalmed. _Good job, May._ The brunette immediately buried her burning scarlet face in her hands. "That didn't come out right."_  
_

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," chuckled Drew. Out of nowhere, he pulled out one of his signature red roses, along with a pure white rose.

The brunette's sapphire eyes had started to peek out above her fingers.

"I…," Drew paused. "Do you want to get some noodles?" he asked, tossing her the two flawless flowers.

There were only small hints of a blush on May's face now. "Okay."

* * *

**I honestly had no idea where I was going with this story. But I think it turned out alright. :)**

**Did anyone get the The Fault in Our Stars reference? :3**


End file.
